


Fanon Marvel

by FluffyMCFluffers



Series: Fanon Marvel [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Tony Stark, Gen, Not Tony Stark Friendly, if youre a tony fan then this aint for you, thorkis dni, tony stans dni, too many characters so i just tagged the ones i remember or talk about the most
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMCFluffers/pseuds/FluffyMCFluffers
Summary: This is a series where I rewrite some parts/films of the MCU to fit my mind, while also working as a way to cope with certain creative decisions that I by no means agree with.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Loki (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: Fanon Marvel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023502
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. What You Need To Know

**Q** : Who survives the Snap in Fanon?

**A** : Steve, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Nebula, Gamora, Rhodey, Rocket, Scott, Okoye, Shuri, Pepper, Wong, Valkyrie, Loki, and Tony

**Q** : Will anyone be recast?

**A** : Yes. Monica Rambeau is Captain Marvel instead of Carol Danvers. Make of that as you will.

**Q** : Are there gonna be any major changes?

**A** : Not for the most part, as I haven’t watched all the Marvel movies. However, these would be the most prominent ones:

* * *

** T*ny Stark is an anti-villain **

His story has been changed to mostly fit the Superior Iron Man storyline. The IM trilogy would stay the same since I haven’t seen them, as well as the first two Avengers movies. However, he gets his immediate change in Civil War, where we find out that he worked for HYDRA the whole time, and wanted the Avengers to sign the Accords so the organization didn’t get found out. I feel it would’ve been interesting if we had seen Tony turn from a man who pretended to help others survive, into a man who only ever did things to help himself survive. If you don’t like this change: well then suck it cause it’s my fanon🙃

* * *

** Steve and Thor are in a relationship **

This is mostly a personal preference, but I genuinely think they’d be a good couple. Their feelings would begin to come out in AOU, after the party scene. The two have a drink, slow dance, and confess there feelings. Simple, but cute (I think). Steve would think of Thor in Civil War, while Thor would have a scene in Ragnarok, in which he calls Steve and gets his opinion on everything that has happened to him (Odins death, Hela, losing Mjolnir etc). In Infinity War, they reunite and share a big kiss Pirates of the Caribbean style.

As for Endgame: Steve doesn’t go to the past (I.e fucking up the timeline and Peggy’s happy life) and Thor stays on New Asgard to rule as King, with his consort by his side.

* * *

** Captain America: Civil War **

People like Rhodey and Natasha don’t just immediately agree to the Accords. Instead, they go undercover and try to find out what the government is actually doing

Peter is on Team Iron Man until he finds out that Tony is HYDRA. It sucks that M*rvel really out here just making Peter iron boy instead of... ya know... Spider-Man

Civil War has a scene where Steve reminisces on his mother (his real moral compass fight me) and we focus more on him and less on Tinkie’s man pain

Instead of Tony being upset that Bucky killed both of his parents, he’d only get upset about his mother, as he actually wanted his father dead. Got this idea from a post where basically a bunch of people were talking about how Tony was probably HYDRA the whole time, which is where I got the idea.

_Feel free to add anything else._

* * *

**Infinity War**

Loki and Gamora don’t die. I feel like they killed off Loki a little too early since he was just getting the arc he so desperately needed. While I don’t really know what to do with him yet, I do know that he’ll be in a relationship with Valkyrie. I mean, did you see their fight scene? **_The sexual tension_**.

As for Gamora, well we all practically hated it when she died and hated it even more when they brought her 2014 counterpart back from the past. Someone on Quora said that an alternative for Thanos to sacrifice on Vormir could be Ebony Maw, as out of all of Thanos’s children, he worshipped him the most. Maybe Thanos would hesitate as this was his most loyal child, but he does it cause gotta wipe out half the universe or whatever. It wouldn’t be as tragic tho, but (1) that’s the price we gotta pay for Gamora to stay alive, and (2) are we reeeaaally supposed to pity Thanos? Thanos? The guy who only ever fell in love with Death???. Anyways back to Gamora: I actually wanna do something for her.

If you’ve ever seen RWBY, one of the main characters essentially loses her arm when she tried to save her friend. I know it sounds cruel for Gamora to loose a limb, but hey, sometimes you just like seeing your fav characters suffer🤷♀️. I was thinking it could go two ways:

**\- (1):** Gamora loses her arm like the character in RWBY i.e, saving one of her friends like Mantis, Quill, or Nebula.

**\- Or (2):** Thanos uses the Reality Stone to make the Guardians + Peter and Strange think that they have the upper hand. Strange uses his magic to hold Thanos down while the others try taking off the Infinity gauntlet. Once the gauntlet is nearly loose, Quill would try to strike him, as Nebula realizes that the whole thing is an illusion. But before she could warn the others it’s too late, and Gamora looses an arm to her boyfriend, leaving him and everyone in complete shock. I like this option more, as it would show not only just how cruel Thanos is, but that he never really loved Gamora. He just favored her above all his other kids. And hey, I’m a sap for angst.

_Feel free to add anything else._

* * *

**Endgame**

So in the first bullet, I already said which characters survive the snap and that Captain Marvel isn’t Carol, but Monica. Aside from that, I haven’t really thought much of what to do with Endgame. Surprisingly, it’s difficult to write a better story for this one. What I would most like to happen, however, is more character moments. Thor’s PTSD and traumas being taken more seriously, and instead of him gaining weight he loses it ( _cause according to Tinkie’s dumb rant that’s what gets an audience to take your turmoil seriously. Pls don’t hate me for this decision_ ).

Bruce doesn’t turn into Professor Hulk, and his traumas are actually talked about. Also he gets closure on his relationship with Natasha (I know it’s not that great but I personally like it). Clint dies instead of Nat and we remember that Nat was the leader of the Avengers for like five years. Steve properly mourns his friends and actually acts like Steve Rogers and not a fucking imposter. We actually see what happened in Wakanda after the Snap, with Okoye and Shuri at the head of it all.

Also Pepper would be stand in for Tony, cause ya know, she has a life outside of him and is actually smart. And her and Scott help with the Time machine or what other plan I or anyone can come up with. Again, feel free to add anything else.

* * *

**Q:** Will there be any new characters added?

**A:** For now just one: A robot named Iris (aka Iron Blade), created by Tony for HYDRA. I’ve made a summary of her here:

**IRIS (Iron Blade)**

Iris is an android created by the billionaire Tony Stark, who possesses a synthetic body made of Tungsten Carbide which is powered by the arc reactor in her chest. For years Stark worked into making Iris highly advanced, while also keeping her secret from the rest of the world until she was ready to be used by the organization HYDRA. She was trained by HYDRA in combat and artificial intelligence, transforming Iris into a dangerous, ruthless killing machine. However, she still managed to keep some essence of personality thanks to Tony, who refused to have her be simply mindless. This resulted in Iris inheriting some of Tony’s more negative traits, while even accepting his lavish lifestyle.

Although she may act like him, Iris has her own traits which vary from being charismatic, eloquent, and sophisticated to privileged, arrogant and cruel. Due to HYDRA’s influence, Iris is mostly misguided and blindly follows orders.

Iris was eventually revealed when Tony tried forcing the Avengers to sign the Sokovia Accords as a means to keep HYDRA underground. She was introduced as a new recruit of the US government, in which she had a hand in writing the Accords. When the Avengers found that Iris was created by not just HYDRA but by Tony, this caused a huge riff in the team. The people on Team Iron Man immediately turn on him once finding out that he created Iris, which in turn resulted in them finding out that not only had he been providing the organization with weapons, but was a member himself. Out of all the team members, Iris has the largest fallout with Bucky Barnes (the former Winter Soldier) and Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow), as she mostly worked as their antithesis, showing what probably would’ve occurred had they never recovered from their manipulation at the hands of corrupt organizations.

After the fight between Iron Man and Captain America, Iris went into hiding alongside Tony, who was no longer a member of the Avengers. For the next two years, Iris stayed by her creators side as he intended to carry out his boss’s plan. The titan Thanos had ordered Stark to help him eradicate half the universe. Tony agreed to the plan, as he believed that Earth had been ungrateful for his attempts at ‘saving’ the world. He would help Thanos, so long as he ensured his safety and payed him. Iris, programmed to follow orders, agreed to the plan without question.

Once Thanos arrived on Earth, Iris would go to Wakanda to stop the Avengers from destroying the Mind Stone, all the while Stark attempted to kill the Guardians of the Galaxy, Doctor Strange, and Spiderman ( _also the only one who knew of Tony’s true alignments_ ). Iris, failing to retrieve the Stone, joins Tony on Titan while Thanos fights the Avengers. Despite the Avengers attempts, Thanos gets the stones and does the Snap, in which Tony and Iris survive and go into hiding once more.

* * *

That’s pretty much it. I made this cause I’ve been thinking about this for a while, and I wanted to share my opinions. Feel free to add anything or give constructive criticism.


	2. Thor: Ragnarok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I recently have watched Thor: Ragnarok and thought that the movie was pretty good. However, I do believe that there’s things wrong with it and that it’s not as perfect as people claim it to be. So to keep with this Fanon Marvel series (?) I have going on, I’m going to change Thor 3 so that it could fit into my alternate MCU. Someone explained it best: Ragnarok felt less like a movie for Thor fans, and more like a movie for people who hated the first two Thor installments.
> 
> I will be dividing this post into two sections: the first for things that can not only be for this fanon, but for the actual movie in general, and the second for things will be added as simply personal preference.

**Make Odin’s death more impactful**

I’m not afraid to say that Odin’s death was hardly emotional, if not at all. The moment passed far too quickly and for some reason, it felt like the actors/characters weren’t taking it as seriously as they should. Say what you will about Thor: The Dark World, but Frigga’s death/funeral was possibly one of the best scenes in the film, if not in the MCU. Granted, it doesn’t need to have Shakespearean dialogue or ugly crying, but at least show some more emotion other than blank slates and mediocre acting. Allow for the moment to run slow, to take its time.

That way, like Thor and Loki, we can process the event and actually feel something when Odin passes.

* * *

**Keep the bright colors and lighthearted comedy, but add a noticeable change to the mood and palette so that the moment can be taken more seriously**

Like everyone else, I enjoyed the bright colors in Ragnarok, and how it looked like overall genuine fun. However, I will admit that the lightheartedness kind of took over. So much so that when the serious moments came in, they felt half assed. Just because a movie is bright and colorful doesn’t mean that those specific moments have to be absent. I’m not saying that the scenes need to be bleak and grey, but maybe tone down the colors and allow for the characters/actors to portray their emotions.

* * *

**Give Thor proper development instead of simply making him into a less douchy version of his Thor 1 counterpart. Allow him to act like Thor, and not like Chris Hemsworth**

This has honestly been bugging me for a time, as Thor is actually one of my favorite characters. His characterization in Ragnarok can mostly be seen as the writers giving him a personality. Except here’s the thing: he already had a personality. Thor’s loyal, kind, brave, wild, enthusiastic, honorable, confident; all that jazz. But most importantly: he’s mighty.

However, this Thor didn’t feel like Thor. It felt like Chris Hemsworth. Now I have nothing against the guy, he seems pretty nice and cool to hang out with. But I will admit that Thor wasn’t being taken seriously in this film, like a lot of things. I’m not saying to turn him angsty, but at least add some character continuity as proper development.

And this might be a nitpick, but it seems like this movie and the MCU in general didn’t really emphasize just how powerful Thor really is. Like, he’s the _God of Thunder_ ; one of the most powerful Avengers. **_Show it_**

* * *

**Actually take Loki seriously and show just how powerful he actually is/Give Thor and Loki the reconciliation they deserve**

I put two in one since it’s more or less the same. This is a complaint that I’ve mostly seen from people who didn’t like Ragnarok. And frankly, I agree. Loki was absolutely done dirty in this film, with the director showing clear lack of care for the character. Again, not saying that Loki has to be angsty, but at least acknowledge that he’s changed in any way that’s not him being the butt of the joke.

Loki is also a very powerful magic user, he’s practiced it for nearly hundreds of years. So it doesn’t really make sense how Doctor Strange can best him if he’s been doing magic for like... what? Two years? Loki can do more than just shape shift; he can actually do magic. So like Thor, it’d be nice to show how powerful he is.

Speaking of Thor, maybe actually show him and Loki reconciling and getting to be proper brothers? Instead of, yah know, having Thor just barely give a rats ass about Loki? Cool? Cool.

* * *

**Don’t turn Bruce into a bumbling idiot. Don’t turn Hulk into an uneducated man child**

It’s pretty obvious that like Thor, the MCU didn’t really know what to do with Bruce. They clearly cared more about Hulk that Bruce himself, which is very disheartening. In Ragnarok, Bruce was turned into an idiot while Hulk was nothing more than a big angry baby. It honestly would’ve been better to actually treat Bruce’s fear of turning into Hulk seriously and, similarly to how the film tried showing how Thor was more than just his hammer, show how Bruce is more than just Hulk and ‘the nerd’. Flaws don’t always need to be something to defeat, but instead can be something to work around.

* * *

**Valkyrie’s trauma and alcoholism should, like Loki, be taken seriously and not turned into a joke or completely forgotten about**

Listen. I know we all love Valkyrie ( _aka Brunnhilde cause for some reason the writers forgot she has a name_ ) sauntering around and drinking alcohol like it’s no ones business, but it’s very clear that the film didn’t take her drinking problem seriously. Instead of showing it as the result of Val trying to drown the sorrows of all the other Valkyrie lost to Hela, they made it into something to show that she’s a ‘badass’. Even though, she already is. I’m not gonna say that Val should completely get rid of alcohol, but at least acknowledge that she’s not gonna use it to run from her problems and traumas, and instead face them.

* * *

**The fall of Asgard should be treated as a horrible and tragic event, and not as simply a ‘minor issue’**

It’s kind of ironic how this film made a big deal about Ragnarok, but when it actually happened, the only reaction we got was a mediocre joke. This just proves my point that this movie refuses to take itself seriously. While yes, there have been moments in other films that have jokes in serious moments, the tension is still there. Ragnarok just flat out **_rejects_** any opportunity to have a serious scene. I feel that it would’ve been better to really focus on Asgard’s destruction: show the castle falling, the buildings being destroyed, and our heroes and the Asgardians watching with clear horror and sorrow as their home falls into ruins.

Show that this is a sad moment, and not something to laugh at.

* * *

**Make Hela a more threatening presence**

Alright, I’m not gonna lie, I don’t have that many problems with Hela. She’s honestly entertaining and a decent villain. But it feels as if she doesn’t have any real motivation other than to kill. Now I haven’t read the comics, but it seems that, like the film, Hela is definitely more powerful than Thor. However, she does have her weaknesses: her cloak is the source of her power.

Without it, she’s essentially rendered powerless. Making Asgard the source of her abilities is a bit too... convenient? Like it’s almost as if the writers couldn’t find another way for her to be defeated. I think it could’ve been a bit better if Hela’s motivation was to destroy Asgard as a means to destroy the past and get revenge for Odin locking her away. It’s essentially the same as the film, but it gives her something other than “I kill cause death is my aesthetic”

* * *

**Take Thor’s torture in Sakaar seriously and actually make the Grand Master somewhat of a threat**

Out of all the torture scenes in the MCU, for some reason Thor’s torture in Sakaar was for laughs, alongside the Grand Master himself. All I’m gonna say is: take both of them seriously please. That’s all.

* * *

Now, I’m going to talk about things that will happen in fanon and are my personal preference:

**Keep the Warriors Three alive and add Lady Sif**

I really hate how Sif and the Warriors Three were just cast aside in this film, so I’d like for them to stay alive and help Thor stop Hela. They, along with Heimdall, could help evacuate Asgard and show the amount of damage Hela is doing. Or they can do something else important to the plot, I haven’t really thought much of what I want them to do aside from I hate how they were sidelined and forgotten about.

* * *

**Add Jane Foster and allow her to become a Valkyrie**

I think the reason why Jane wasn’t in Ragnarok was because of one or two reasons: (1) Natalie Portman didn’t want to be in the film. Or (2) the people making the film didn’t really care for Jane. In a way, I can see why some people might not be that interested in MCU!Jane compared to her comic counterpart. I wasn’t really that interested in her either and don’t really plan on watching Thor: Love and Thunder. With Ragnarok, it could’ve been a great way to show that Jane is more than just Thor’s love interest (or ex now). She can be introduced as Thor and Loki try finding Odin and then, after Hela returns, she can go to Asgard, get help from the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, and help Thor get off Sakaar.

Then, when she meets Valkyrie, she could motivate the latter to return to Asgard and fulfill her duty to the people. Jane and Val could communicate with the fallen Valkyrie, similar to the comics, and they elect to make Jane one of them, as she has proven herself to be a worthy protector of Asgard. While it’s not as flashy as the comics and we don’t get Lady Thor, it still gives Jane something to do and doesn’t just out her from the film with one line.

* * *

**Don’t kill off Hela entirely**

Hela was killed off way too easily in this film. While I’d keep her being destroyed by Surtur, there could be some way to indicate that she’s still alive. Perhaps a post credits scene where we see Thor and Loki interacting, thinking everything is going to be fine. But then, we see Thanos’ ship, and that there might have been a chance that maybe, just maybe, Hela wasn’t actually defeated. I feel like there could’ve been more done with her. And with Thanos’ relationship with Death in the comics being the reason why he’s finding the Infinity stones and wanting to wipe out half the universe, it would only make sense for Hela to ally with him.

* * *

**Establish a growing relationship between Loki and Valkyrie**

From that one scene in Ragnarok, I can already tell that these would’ve had a fantastic enemies to lovers relationship. To be honest, I would take away the part where Loki just flat out invades Val’s mind like that and either have a scene of her recounting the event or her allowing Loki to see how the Valkyrie fell. They could bond over not being able to properly face their problems, with Loki reminding Val that she has more to live for, and Val helping Loki realize that he’s a son of Asgard, no matter what. All I’m saying is, there was some wasted potential here.

* * *

**Have a scene where Thor calls Steve and tries to get advice**

If you’ve read the first part of my Fanon Marvel series, then you’d know that Thor and Steve are in a relationship. If not, well now ya know. Anyways, after everything that has happened over the past few hours, Thor needs someone to talk to (since Val and Loki refuse to help him, and Bruce isn’t exactly in the best state of mind either). So when he calls his bf, Steve is currently on the run alongside the rest of Team Cap, since ya know... the Accords and everything. Steve tries telling Thor what he needs to know: that he’s more than just the God of Thunder and the wielder of Mjolnir.

He reminds Thor that his hammer didn’t make him who he was, and that the people he loves are what truly drive him. Feeling more confident, Thor thanks Steve, telling him how much he wishes to see him again (since they haven’t seen each other since AOU). Steve ends the call with a simple “Go get ‘em, Thunder”, reminding Thor once more of who he is. Again, this is personal preference, but it would be nice for Thor to get some motivation.

* * *

And that’s pretty much it! If there’s anything you’d like to add, feel free to do so. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.


	3. Infinity War/Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I technically already wrote of what I’d change in the last two Avengers films, however, I wanna go into more detail. There won’t be many changes for Infinity War, but Endgame will be changed to a certain degree.
> 
> If you haven’t read the first two parts of the Fanon Marvel series, I highly suggest it in order to understand this.
> 
> Also quick note: due to the recent drama surrounding Chris Pr*tt, Starlord will be recast and instead be played by Chris Pine. Also known as the superior Chris. No I will not take criticism.

** Infinity War **

**Thanos and Hela team up to wipe out half the universe**

So since I’ve been hearing about Thanos’ complicated relationship with Lady Death and the fact that he actually did partner with Hela in the comics, why not add that to Infinity War? As I’ve stated in the Ragnarok rewrite, I felt as if Hela wasn’t all that intimidating and was killed off too quickly. Infinity War could’ve been the perfect way to show not only Hela’s full range of abilities, but her true form as well, which if you don’t know: her body is half alive and half dead. Which honestly, would’ve been absolutely badass to see. And not to mention, her fighting alongside Thanos would have been iconic as hell.

* * *

**Loki survives alongside the Warriors Three and Lady Sif**

I really, and I mean really, don’t like how Loki was killed off so not only quickly and unnecessarily, but stupidly. He’s the God of Mischief. He uses deceit, trickery, and intellect to go through strife. But it seems like the writers completely forgot about that. Not only in IW, but in Ragnarok.

So, I would keep Loki alive and actually have him use his magic to get away from Thanos. If Thanos is going to outsmart Loki and get the Space Stone, then at least have it be in a way that makes sense and doesn’t dumb down one character so that another can look intelligent. As for the Warriors Three and Sif, they survive as well, trying to find a safe location for the Asgardians to live, all the while ensuring that Hela doesn’t take any more lives. However, they do end up getting lost in the Snap. Cause ya know... angst🙃

* * *

**Ebony Maw is sacrificed on Vormir instead of Gamora, but she is still a witness**

Now, I got this idea from a user on Quora. They essentially said that Thanos would struggle with sacrificing Maw, as he was the most loyal of his children. Granted, would it be as tragic as Gamora’s canon death? Obviously not. But it’s a great way of showing just how far Thanos is willing to go to, honestly, making himself feel like more of a Messiah figure and feed into his god complex.

As I said in my first part of the Fanon Marvel series: we’re really supposed to feel sympathy for the guy whose only ever felt ‘love’, or what he thinks is love, for Death herself? Yea, I don’t think so.

* * *

**Gamora loses an arm**

This might seem a bit random, but I feel that it would give Gamora something to do other than sit around and be forgotten. Cause let’s be honest, she really did deserve better in canon. So, I decided: “Why not make one of my favorite characters suffer cause I’m a sucker for angst and wump”. Essentially, the Guardians, Strange, and Spider-Man try to stop Thanos and remove the Gauntlet. Quill positions himself above the titan, preparing to shoot a hole into his skull, all the while Strange uses his magic to tie him down.

However, Nebula notices that something is off and tries warning Quill. But it’s too late. He pulls the trigger, and the shot fires. The moment seems to freeze as Thanos begins to wither away. It was merely an illusion hiding the horror that was about to unfold.

With the red of the Reality Stone washing out, the group can only look in frozen shock as Gamora is helplessly tethered, her eyes looking up to Quill, stunned. Strange’s binds tightened around her person, and Quill’s shot hits her shoulder, causing the arm to do nothing but tear apart. She falls to the floor, as if all the gravity holding her had let her go and dropped her. Gamora simply lays on the pavement, unconscious as her friends look on, horrified at what has occurred. This is how far the Mad Titan would go to achieve his goal.

Thanos’ cruelty did not stop at his children. Especially his most favored.

* * *

**Endgame**

**Monica Rambeau is Captain Marvel, not Carol Danvers**

Yes, I’m one of those people who does not like Carol. Like, at all. And frankly, I’m not really the biggest fan of Brie Larson either. Sorry, but Carol just seems like peak white feminism and her only role in the MCU is to work as a faux feminist icon and a deus ex machina. Fight me on this.

Along with that, it’s really head tilting how Monica Rambeau, the second Captain Marvel, was turned into a little girl whose sole purpose was to look up to her white savior role model. So, I’ve instead decided to give a big ‘fuck you’ to Marvel and make Monica Captain Marvel. Cause she actually deserves it, she’s more interesting, and overall is just more likable than Carol.

* * *

**Fat!Thor and Professor Hulk are nonexistent**

Now this might be a controversial topic to some people. If you like Fat!Thor and Professor Hulk, that’s fine. You do you. But I personally am not a fan of either of them. As someone who is plus size and going through weight issues atm, Fat!Thor is very insulting, whereas Professor Hulk is just lazy.

No, Fat!Thor was not a way to show that Thor stopped taking care of himself and was going through major PTSD and trauma. And no, Professor Hulk was not a way to show that Bruce and Hulk finally decided to get along. They were simply jokes. Jokes and shock value to get a reaction out of the audience, not to further the story or develop the characters. So in Fanon, they would simply be removed.

Thor would still have his drinking problem, but also have a very obvious change in demeanor ( _stumbling around, refusing to even look at his friends or family, especially his bf Steve, wearing dirty clothes, staying indoors, etc_ ). His trauma and alcoholism would be taken very seriously, and he’d have help from Steve and everyone else to overcome it. As for Bruce, we’d finally get to hear more about his past and why he’s really so afraid of Hulk. Not necessarily because of him not wanting to stay Hulk forever, but more because he believes Hulk to be a physical manifestation of his childhood trauma. And that if he stays as Hulk, then he sees it as his trauma taking over him.

_As his father winning_.

But at the end, both characters resolve their conflicts. Thor realizes that trauma and failure doesn’t make him any less of a good person, and Bruce realizes that he can overcome his fear of Hulk and properly learn to cooperate with him.

* * *

**Shuri helps the Avengers with creating the time machine and figuring out time travel**

Why was Shuri dusted? Seriously, why? She could’ve had a pivotal role in aiding with the time heist. She’s the head of the science and technology divisions in Wakanda, and they’re more advanced than the rest of the world, so who’s to say that she doesn’t know a bit of Quantum physics or whatever it’s called herself? Also it would’ve been pretty nice to see her interact with characters like Scott or have more conversations with Bruce, Okoye, or Steve.

Just, don’t dust her cause by god, she could’ve been extremely useful to the plot.

* * *

**Morgan is not an actual girl, but a creation of Pepper**

As much as I, like a lot of people, am not the biggest fan of Gwyneth Paltrow, I do believe that Pepper was done dirty in canon. Even if I don’t care for her as much as I do other characters, I think she definitely deserved better than to just be T*ny’s arm candy. After the Snap, most of the Avengers would be shocked or confused to see that Pepper had a daughter, as she hadn’t been with anyone since T*ny. However, they noticed that Natasha didn’t seem all that fazed, and instead seemed to feel pity for Pepper. It turns out that during the time skip, Pepper had used the knowledge she got from T*ny and used it to build an Android little girl.

Her Morgan.

Once the Avengers reverse the effects of the Snap, Nat talks to Pepper, who is grieving over Morgan, as her fantasy world had been shattered by reality. Natasha consoles her, talking about how she herself can’t physically have children and even if Pepper wouldn’t want to go through a pregnancy, that shouldn’t have to stop her from becoming a parent. I felt that it could’ve been nice to give Pepper some kind of story or arc, along with not having Natasha’s lines and role revolve mostly around the men of the film.

* * *

**We get to see what has occurred in Wakanda after the Snap**

It doesn’t really make sense how not only did we not see how the Snap affected the rest of the world, but Wakanda especially ( _ya know where it happened in the first place_ ). How did the city react to their king being lost to Thanos? What did they do to help the people during the five year time skip? Was Wakanda negatively affected by the affects of the Snap? Or were just fine?

I don’t know because the writers never tell us. So just anything to give us some consolation of what has happened in Wakanda.

* * *

**The time heist is mostly the same, but with a few changes**

Since I couldn’t think of anything else to serve as a plot for Fanon Marvel, the time heist is here to stay. However, I’d change it up a bit. For one, actually have a scene before the heist where the team stocks up on Pym Particles so that there’s no accidents like in canon. Or ya know, just some sort of backup plan in case anything goes wrong. Another thing that is changed is how the Avengers get the Soul stone.

Instead of it being Natasha that is sacrificed, it’s Clint. I just feel that it would’ve made more sense than canon since it would be somewhat of a redemption for Clint killing people to cope with his grief instead of finding a healthy way to do so. Also, Nat’s death in Endgame was weird cause it said that you need to sacrifice someone you love, but Nat lets go of Clint and throws herself off. So does that mean she loves herself the most? It’s just nonsensical.

* * *

**Steve gets to see his mom one last time**

I’d still want to keep the whole ‘Scott and Steve fuck up in 2012 NY and have to go back in time to get the Space stone’. So, they’d go back to the 1940s when SHIELD still had the Tesseract. However, a user on Tumblr made a great point in saying that Steve’s mom Sarah was his real moral compass, and that he’d lost his fire and needed motivation. Perhaps Steve got his line of “I can do this all day” from his mother, who taught him to fight for those he loved and for what he believed was right. It honestly would’ve been ten times more meaningful that Steve staring at Peggy creepily from a window. 

Ya know, a woman who had moved on from him, fell in love and married a man who loved her unconditionally, lived a long and healthy life, and died peacefully. But I guess Marvel and certain fans have forgotten about Agent Carter and that one scene from Winter Soldier. Seriously guys, just cause Peggy’s husband wasn’t in the pictures doesn’t mean it was Steve. It could’ve just been that Sousa was taking them😑🤦‍♀️

* * *

**Instead of simply ‘bringing everyone back’, the Avengers go back five years and use the Soul Stone to retrieve everyone**

The whole reversing the Snap plan in Endgame wasn’t really as simple as Bruce put it, tbh. Imagine bringing back half the population in a post apocalyptic world, five years later where I guarantee the population grew in that time span. It would literally be a complete disaster. So it would’ve been better to just go back in time so that those five years never happened. Not only that, but travel to the moment right after the Snap.

Why? To use the Soul stone.

Since Gamora and Natasha were present in Vormir when the sacrifices for the stone were made, they formed a bond with it. Gamora since even though she never liked Maw, she still felt that what Thanos did was extreme, and Nat since she had to sacrifice her best friend and companion. So they use the stone to return the souls of the ones lost to the Snap back. And instead of Thanos going to some space farm, he’s confused as to why everyone is returning. So he faces the Avengers and creates some badass armor (cause apparently wielding all the Infinity stones can allow you to create matter) so that he’s more protected.

And then we see the rest of his army alongside Hela and her army pop up. Then during the battle, Scott and Hope could travel back to Hank’s lab ( _or another place_ ) where they go and put back the Infinity stones so that Thanos doesn’t retrieve them. Basically the same showdown as canon but with minor changes and it makes a bit more sense.

* * *

**There is more teamwork involved and the battle is longer**

Like most people, I felt that the final battle was a bit underwhelming and short, and it’s like there was little to no drama or the characters weren’t taking it as seriously as they should. Or the writers just wanted to get it over with as soon as possible idk. So there are some team ups that I genuinely would have wanted to see. Maybe after Scott and Hope put the Stones back in their timelines ( _Scott putting back Reality, Soul and Mind with Hope putting back Time, Space, and Power_ ), they join the battle and we see all the insect themed heroes fight alongside each other. Ant-Man, Spider-Man, The Wasp, Mantis, Black Widow; all of them teaming up and just being badass together.

We have Scott in his giant form throwing Hulk as he gets a second round with Thanos. We have the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, Valkyrie, Jane, Loki, and Thor all taking down Chitauri Leviathans ( **#TeamThor** ). We have Steve, Sam, and Bucky fight together with help from T’challa, the Wakandians, some Asgardians, and even some of the sorcerers (whatever they’re called). Monica comes in, destroying all the Outsider Dropships and just getting the love and support she deserves ( _Thor calling her the Lady of Light, Steve and the other Avengers calling her Starling. Just overall wholesomeness_ ). And then she goes towards Thanos’s flag ship, with others like Thor, Loki, Strange, Wanda, and Wong, as they fire their forces of power, hitting the ship and destroying it completely.

Essentially just the Captain Marvel scene but just more epic.

* * *

**Hela gets defeated and goes down like the badass she truly is/Superior Iron Man dies**

As I’ve stated already, Hela’s appearance is half alive and dead, as well as the fact that the source of her power is her cape. So, it could’ve been cool to see some of the Avengers like Bruce, Natasha and Rhodey trying to destroy her cape so that Thor and Loki could kill her. It would seem a bit too easy since apparently she’s immortal in the comics, but hey, it’s for the film. Another thing is that T*ny dies, but it’s by no means sad. If you’ve read the first part of my Fanon Marvel series, then you’d know that T*ny is an anti-villain in my vision and he has an android sidekick name Iris aka Iron Blade.

We’d essentially get a final showdown between Captain America and Iron Man where Steve would clearly win. As for Iris, I’d have her get away, since she could be a recurring villain for other characters like Natasha, Sam, and Bucky.

* * *

**Nebula does the Snap to stop Thanos instead of Tony**

Nebula deserved her revenge against Thanos. So. Fucking. Much. She should’ve been the one to dust Thanos, n o t T*ny.

Imagine how impactful it would have been if Nebula and Gamora fought Thanos together, all while getting help from the other guardians and some of the Avengers. And then Nebula stabs Thanos in the chest while Gamora stabs him in the back. He falls to his knees, in front of his ‘daughters’. Nebula wields the Gauntlet, willingly ready to use it. Her eyes never leave her father, pupils seething with rage.

“ _This_ ,” She lifts the Gauntlet in her hand “ _is for all the people you have taken without mercy. This is for all the pain and torture you put me through. For all the suffering you put my sister through_ ” Nebula walks towards him, kneeing him roughly “ _But most importantly,_ ” her fingers move together

“ _This is for my family_ ”

**BOOM!** Thanos disintegrates alongside his remaining soldiers, and the battle is over. A moment like this would have had a much better effect than Nebula just killing her past self and Gamora being replaced with a 2014 version of herself and being forgotten by not just the characters, but by the fandom.

* * *

**A more happy/decent/hopeful ending**

After the battle and putting back Mjolnir, Steve retires and passes the mantle of Captain America to Sam. All the other Avengers go their own way: Scott and Hope return to their families, Bruce and Nat finally get to properly expand on their relationship while reuniting with Fury and Maria, Rhodey moves on from T*ny and does his own thing, Monica returns to her own family Frank and Maria (and Goose of course cause I wanna keep him), and Thor becomes King of New Asgard, rebuilding it with help from Wanda, Scott, and Loki, whom is in a proper relationship with Valkyrie. Thor also expands the Warriors Three, making Sif, Jane, Loki, and Valkyrie honorary members. They are renamed the Warriors Seven, with Loki leading them, a way to show how he’s turned from an outsider of Asgard, then a threat of Asgard, and then finally a protector and son of Asgard. Steve moves to New Asgard to live with his bf Thor, where he becomes his consort and finally, gets to be at peace.

* * *

So this is pretty much most of what I got for Infinity War and Endgame. Feel free to suggest or add anything, or even comment and give feedback.


	4. I Can Do This All Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of my Fanon Marvel one shots, where I write scenes that fit this UA (universe alteration). The first one is of Steve and his mother, aka his real moral compass.

They had lost the Tesseract. Great. What was supposed to be an easy mission instantly went down the drain. Just grab the stones, that’s all they had to do. And they fucked it up.

So now, they just had to go back to the 40s, and retrieve some Pym Particles along with the Tesseract and the Scepter. That’s it. Simple and quick. Shouldn’t be too hard, right?

Wrong.

Steve looked around the familiar neighborhood, unable to find Scott among the people. This wasn’t right. No, not all, he was supposed to be in the 40s with Scott.

Not in the 20s alone.

Steve looked at his watch. Before long he’d return to the present, with hopefully the rest of the teams and the stones. His eyes scanned the area, walking around as he tried to memorize this street. It had been long since he’d seen this place. Almost as if it had been lost to time. To memory.

There was practically nothing he could remember. Until he saw her. Steve froze, the sound completely fizzing out, coming out one ear and out the other. His eyes were beginning to water, but he tried to compose himself. There was no one here to comfort him, no one that he knew, anyway. And the one person who would didn’t even know him.

Steve could’ve sworn his lips tried to move, to say something. But all that came out was one word. One that he hasn’t said in forever and what was once a source of comfort and protection for him.

“Mama...” He rasped, his voice shaking. Hell, everything was shaking.

As she disappeared into the crowd, Steve ran towards her shouting “Wait! Ma’am please, wait!”

The woman with blonde hair and striking blue eyes stared at him, her expression stern and focused. Sarah Rogers in the flesh, locking gazes with the man whom she had no idea was her own boy.

“Do I know you, sir?” She asked, almost annoyingly. Probably late to work, Steve thought.

“No...” Steve sighed out “No, ma’am, sorry. It’s just that... well-“

“Yes?” Sarah interrupted quickly “Was is it?”

“I...” Steve tried to think on his feet, careful not to let his emotions show “I’ve seen you” Good “In the field” Wait, no “N-Not like, actually in the field, I mean... I’ve heard of your work”

Sarah raise an eyebrow “That’s something, most nurses don’t really get any recognition from outside the tent. If not at all” She put a hand on Steve’s shoulder and walked beside him “So is there a reason you’re stopping me in the middle of the streets while I’m late for work and busting my ass to get to said job?”

Steve could only smirk. That damn sarcasm and witt. How he had missed it “Well, ma’am, it’s just that ever since I heard of you, I’ve almost been looking up to you. I know it sounds strange, but you see, my mother was a nurse too. And well, you just reminded me so much of her that I guess little ‘ol me just couldn’t help but look up to the great Sarah Rogers”

He heard her snort under her breath, clearly amused “Believe me, I’m far from great. And how come you chose to see me as your role model and not one of those big, strong soldiers?”

“I just thought it was amazing how someone who had been cast down by the world for so long, still decided to help the same people who told her that she couldn’t do it”

“You could’ve easily just have had the same excuse for an officer”

“Well, from what I’ve learned, some of those soldiers aren’t really in it for helping people, and more to fit their own agendas. And I guess from my experience, I’ve just gotten tired of all the fighting”

“I guess that’s fair” Sarah said “Men can be real pigs some times”

Steve chuckled “Yeah, they sure can” He looked down at his feet and back at her face again “So, I was wondering: this job of yours. Isn’t it... tiring?”

“Well what job isn’t?” Sarah shrugged her shoulders “It’s almost a whole week of work and I barely get to see my son” She sighed roughly “God, I hate having to come home and see him with bruises on his legs from school. I swear if I could, I would give those kids a piece of my mind”

Steve smirked “Well my mom used to say that if you’re gonna fight a cub, you’ll have to deal with the mama afterwards”

“Your mom sounded like a damn smart woman” Sarah commented

“Yeah,” Steve said under his breath, staring at his mother “She was”

Sarah looked at her watch, prompting Steve to look at his own. Damn, it was almost time to leave

“Crap...” he heard his mother say through her teeth “Listen, I should get going, I really am gonna be late” She started walking quickly before turning back to Steve “It was really nice talking to you, mister...?”

Oh no. Steve panicked, trying to think of a named “Joseph” he blurt out “Joseph... Blake” He walked towards her, looking out for any onlookers. Leaning towards her, he lowered his voice “My husbands name is Donald Blake so... yeah”

Sarah’s eyes widened “That’s a coincidence, my husband’s name was Joseph” Her hands moved to her hips “Well... I’m not going to judge you two. I was raised with manners, after all. Just be careful out here, you know how people can be about... that”

Steve nodded “Yeah I know. But, frankly, I’ve learned not to care about others opinions on my own life. Well, the ones that don’t matter, anyway”

“That’s good to hear” Sarah smiled, leaving a warm feeling in Steve’s chest. He tried not to let his feelings get to him, but he could’ve sworn his eyes were beginning to water “Anything else you wish to ask me?”

“Yeah” Steve said “So to not waste your time anymore: I’m a fighter, to put it shortly. For my whole life I’ve done nothing but fight. But for the past couple of years, I guess I just... lost my fire. So... what do I do?”

Sarah grabbed his shoulders and breathed “My job is hell, honestly. Everyday it’s just more and more crap piling up until I pray to God that someone comes and pulls the plug. I come home sore, battered, and exhausted. But then I see it: my baby boy. Sitting in the table, doing his homework, and waiting for his momma to come home”

Sarah removed herself from Steve, walking away slowly “Ever since Stevie was born, I learned that my job is never finished. Even away from the tent, I am a nurse, I help people. And when I’m not helping soldiers, I’m helping my son. Don’t feel bad about loosing your spark, Joseph. Believe me, I’ve had those moments too. If I think about the fact that I’m working a job with such low pay, little recognition, and beneath a group of corrupt men, I want nothing more than to jump into a hole and die”

Steve could see her smile widen, as her eyes glistened in a way that was similar to him “But when I think about my Stevie: how he smiles whenever I make him his favorite meal or tuck him into bed. How he plays with his little toy soldiers and runs around the house pretending he’s a great knight atop his noble steed. To know that I’m doing it for him? Well...”

She turned his back to him, beginning to walk away.

“I can do this all day”

At that, Steve’s watch sounded, and he ran into an empty alleyway, making sure not to be seen. His Quantum suit geared up and in a flash, he was out of the 20s and back into the present, atop the time machine. The other Avengers were there as well.

Nat looked at him, holding the Soul stone and clearly without Clint by her side. It only mean one thing, but Steve could barely think. He dropped to his knees, with Nat and Bruce coming to support him

“Hey, Cap” Scott asked, walking towards him “Are you alright? What happened? Where’d ya go?”

Thor kneeled before Steve, running his fingers over his cheek and settling them under his chin to lift his gaze “Beloved?”

That was all Steve needed to hear. He dropped his head into Thor’s chest, the tears from his eyes practically pouring

“I’m sorry...” He rasped “I-I’m being selfish”

Bruce ran his hand over Steve’s back “No you’re not, Cap. You’re letting go”

Steve openly cried as Thor held him, the Norse god planting a kiss on his forehead as the others looked on solemnly.

I can do this all day.

Now he knew where he got that from.


	5. Rewriting Ragnaroks Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’m making a second part for the Ragnarok (or Gagnarok as I now call it) fanon version. I’ve been reading more metas and essays from people who didn’t like the film, and I conducted some more changes. Some of the things that I acknowledged in the first part are going to be slightly altered, since my opinion on Gagnarok has changed drastically.
> 
> I am however, gonna have to split this into three parts and the first bullet got a bit long.

**Keep the deleted scene, but slow the pacing, tweak the dialogue, and change the location**

Unlike most people, I actually enjoyed the deleted scene. Sure the pacing was kind of everywhere, but I liked how it showed that Odin had grown weak over time. Plus, the acting was much better compared to the actual scene in the movie. The way I would change it for the Fanon version goes something like this:

* * *

Thor and Loki, along with the aid of Doctor Strange, locate Odin in London, where Jane Foster is as well ( _also no, Strange doesn’t trap Loki in a portal cause Loki’s been practicing for thousands of years while Stephens been doing it for what... one year? Two years?_ ). Once being left by Strange, the brothers confront Jane, as Loki had left Odin in her care until he should return to Asgard (Also side note: Thor and Jane broke up between TDW and AOU, since Thor had growing feelings for Steve Rogers. Read the previous parts to understand a bit more). Like in the DS, Odin is in ragged clothing, drinking alcohol, and rambling what seems to be nonsense. But then, he starts making sense.

Odin starts to tell Thor and Loki about Ragnarok, and that they needed to find the Eternal Flame since the Goddess of Death was returning. To slow the pace a bit, this is where Odin reveals that Hela is Loki’s mother, and that he took him in as his own since his birth mother was going to sacrifice him for more power. This would’ve added more momentum to the line in TDW where Odin says “You’re birthright was to die!” ( _I got this idea from a user on Tumblr_ _so props to them_ ). Obviously, Thor and especially Loki are overwhelmed by the amount of info they’re getting in such little time, all the while Jane is trying to help but doesn’t know how as she thought that Odin was just rambling from all the alcohol, therefore feeling guilty for not being of much assistance.

At that moment, Hela is coming back and Odin tells Thor to kneel, giving his son his power and essentially proclaiming him the new King. Obviously Thor tries telling his father that he’s not ready for such responsibility, but Odin tells that he has no choice, for the Realms and especially Asgard will suffer without a King. Odin then confronts Hela, with similar dialogue to the DS but with a few tweaks:

Hela: Odin... * _she saunters towards him, knowing that Odin is weak and frail compared to thousands of years ago_ * Such a mess you’ve turned into. From a golden king leading his men into the fits of battle, to a drunken fool needing care from a Midgardian woman.

Hela: * _she turns to Thor and Loki who have transformed from their Midgard clothes to their Asgard outfits_ * Ah, I’ve heard much of you two. The mighty God of Thunder and the clever God of Mischief * _her eyes narrow at Loki_ * Tell me, my dear... have you missed your mother? For I know I have.

* _Loki is clearly distressed, but Thor and Jane step up to Hela_ *

Thor: Watch your words carefully...

Hela: Don’t worry, boy. I have nothing to say to you.

Jane: Then why you just leave and go back to where you came?

Hela: * _pointing at her_ * You on the other hand, have no business whatsoever in this matter. A weak, tiny mortal who seems to care of knowledge instead of power. What ignorance Midgard holds. I’m surprised you’ve been able to survive for so long.

Odin: * _he steps in between them_ * That’s enough, Hela. You’ve come for me, not them. Stop your jests this instant.

Hela: * _her expression changes, a fiery rage consuming her face_ * We were the perfect match, you know? I and Laufey. If not for you and your... righteousness... we could have shaped the Nine Realms into a glorious empire. But instead, you lock me away in the rocks of Helheim, attack my beloved, and stole my precious son to your golden castle.

Odin: You were going to sacrifice that child, and you and Laufey would bring nothing but death and destruction to the Nine Realms. I did my duty as King of Asgard. Your way was cold and brutal.

Hela: * _she pauses for a moment, but then smiles, a chilling sight_ * It still is. *she summons a sword and stabs Odin in the chest*

* _Thor and Loki scream “No!”, and Thor throws Mjölnir at Hela, but she catches it with her bare hand. In disbelief, Thor turns to Loki and Jane_ *

Loki: * _he looks up_ * Bring us back!

Thor: Jane, get out of here!

* _Before anything could happen, however, Hela destroys Mjölnir, as wave of lightning scattering across the area, throwing Thor, Loki, and Jane off. The Bifrost then lights as Thor and Loki are lifted up, but Hela grabs Jane before she could run away_ *

Hela: Hmm... you may be foolish for thinking you could question me, but it seems you have some knowledge within you. Perhaps, your service could be useful.

* _The two then jump into the Bifrost while Odin lies on the floor, almost dead as he goes limp. Hela catches up to the two brothers and pushes Loki away along with Thor as she travels on the path to Asgard with Jane as her prisoner_ *

* * *

That’s what I have. I know, it’s not perfect, but at least its better than canon. And yeah, the dialogue isn’t that great, but I tried to stick to the Asgardian dialect these characters were supposed to have. Feel free to give criticism.


	6. The First Half of Ragnarok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second part of my Gagnarok rewrite, where I once again change certain points of the film that I didn’t like and had an issue with. Let’s just get right onto it

**Address the fact that Thor has been hunting for the Infinity Stones and that Loki knows Thanos is looking for them due to once working for him**

At the end of Age of Ultron, we know that Thor left to find out more about the Infinity Stones, which in Fanon also means that he leaves his beloved Captain (but him and Steve keep in touch). Along with that, it was essentially confirmed that Loki was mind controlled by Thanos and worked for him during the events of the first Avengers film. So I don’t understand why the writers just dropped all that in Ragnarok? Yes I know, people were probably getting tired of hearing about the stones, but there was just... no continuity. But tbh, this doesn’t bother me as much as the other issues, so at the very least acknowledge this and I’ll be fine.

* * *

**Make Hela Loki’s mother instead of his sister**

Alright so, a user on Tumblr made a small note in which they said that it would’ve been better if Hela was Loki’s mother instead of his sister. I frankly enjoyed the idea and decided to incorporate it into Fanon. Basically, Hela and Laufey had Loki together, but Hela wasn’t satisfied with him so she almost sacrificed him for more power to rule the Nine Realms with Laufey. But then Odin stepped in and locked Hela in Helheim, defeated Laufey, and took Loki as his own. This would’ve made the line “Your birthright was to die!” in TDW more impactful and not just Odin being a big ‘ol meany.

And let’s not even talk about the similarities between Hela and Loki. No, not just the color palettes and the attitude, but their stories as well. Both despised Odin and didn’t think he was perfect, both wanted to rule Asgard and the Nine Realms, both were used by Odin in a way (Loki to achieve peace between Asgard and Jotunheim, while Hela was probably used cause of her powers), both of them wield incredibly powerful magic, etc. And it also would explain how Loki resurrected, since his mother’s the Goddess of Death. Granted, this probably would have made the film a little too Loki centric, but it’s not like Thor isn’t going through his own issues in Fanon.

In the span of just a couple of minutes, he finds out that Ragnarok is gonna happen, he’s proclaimed King of Asgard with no preparation and without any say, he’s given Odin’s powers, and then his brothers mother comes and kills Odin along with destroying Mjolnir and kidnapping his ex girlfriend. Like hell would Thor be “just ok”. Both brothers have their own conflicts, and I think Ragnarok had the potential to be not just about one of them, but both of them.

* * *

**Don’t have the Eternal Flame be kept in Odin’s vault, ya fools**

Honestly, the Eternal Flame being kept in Asgard was just ridiculous. Yes, Hela can’t resurrect people, but by god, the Flame being conveniently in the vault was just lazy. No, it’s not in Asgard in Fanon. However, since Odin told Thor and Loki to “find the flame”, it would essentially be their mission to fine the Eternal Flame before Hela. For the sake of story, I’ll have the Flame be in Alfheim, where it’s guarded by the Light Elves.

Since Hela can astral project herself, she goes to Alfheim with the intention of getting the Flame to resurrect her army and Fenris. She gets into a fight with Thor, Loki, and Valkyrie, but she she ultimately wins and retrieves the Flame. Idk, I just think having the Eternal Flame be in Asgard was a bit... how you say... stupid.

* * *

**Acknowledge that Valkyrie (Brunnhilde btw) was a slave trader, show that she realizes the error of her ways, and have her and the team free the prisoners in Sakaar because they care, not simply for a distraction**

As I said in the first part of the Gagnarok rewrite, I love Valkyrie/Brunnhilde as much as the next person, but I’m not gonna sit here and say that she was perfect. She wasn’t given the most stellar writing, and Taika’s comment about her being “one of the guys” while calling previous female characters like Sif, Darcy, and Jane, “pretty and boring” just rubs me off the wrong the way and screams faux feminist/‘woke’ man. Granted, characters like Sif and especially Jane didn’t have the best writing like Brunnhilde, but they had at least something going on for them. Val, on the other hand, was made to simply be tough, angry, and a qoute on quote “strong female character”. Aka, she had little to no personality.

Now, I already talked about how, similar to Thor, Loki, and Bruce, Valkyrie’s trauma wasn’t taken seriously aside from maybe the flashback scene, but even the way they executed it with Loki invading her mind like that was just poor writing on their part. Another thing that the writers, and the fandom, seems to forget, is that Val used to be a slave trader. It’s literally brushed aside like nothing, and the Revengers only free the slaves as a distraction to escape Sakaar, not because they cared. So I would like to change that, and give Brunnhilde a scene where she realizes that she’s done fucked up cause ya know, she was serving a guy who was a sadistic, manipulative, and ruthless tyrant who saw everything as a game. And with this realization, she, along with the guys, free the slaves n o t for a distraction, but because they know that it’s wrong.

That’s literally all the writers had to do, smh.

* * *

**Have the Grandmaster chase the team into space, and we get a cool space battle**

So I want for the chase scene with the Grandmaster’s goons to be a bit longer, to the point where they follow the team into the wormhole (I refuse to call it the Devils Anus). Granted, this sounds a little too “Guardians of the Galaxy”, but it’s not like we haven’t gotten a spaceship battle in the Thor franchise (see that one scene from The Dark World). That’s... basically all I got to say about that.

* * *

This might seem a bit short, but I once again had to split it in half cause it would have been too long.


	7. A Better Ending for Ragnarok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of the second half of my Gagnarok rewrite. This one is actually quite long, seeing as this is the middle and ending.

**The team gets help from the Light Elves in Alfheim, as a way to show more of the Nine Realms**

For some reason, the MCU outright refused to show more of the Nine Realms, and when they did, they were beyond disappointing. Aside from maybe Nidavellir, Jotunheim, Muspelheim, and of course Asgard, Vanaheim, Svartalfheim (aka the Dark World), and Niffleheim (aka Hel) just looked very plain, unimaginative, and lackluster. And instead of taking advantage of the mythical themes in these worlds, making them look like something out of a real Norse mythology book, and exploring the lore, they just... take us to the excessive and out of place world of Sakaar. And then the writers try to pull this message of “Asgard isn’t a place, it’s a people”, yet the story barely takes place in Asgard. I’ve already talked about how the team gets chased into space by the Grandmasters goons once going into one of the wormholes (again, I refuse to call it the Devils Anus).

After the goons are stopped, the team goes to Alfheim, home of the Light Elves, to recoup and come up with a plan to stop Hela. Imagine how gorgeous Alfheim would have been. To give you an idea: it’s a literal paradise. As quoted from the comics “A Kingdom of enchanted forests and natural champagne springs and more gardens than there are stars. A kingdom of Faeries and candy farmers, of Mermaids lagoons and orchards the size of oceans. A place of peace otherworldly wonder. An Elvish Paradise”. I don’t know about you, but I would’ve rather seen this magnificent spectacle than... ugh, fucking Sakaar.

Anyways, back to the rewrite. So Thor, Loki, Val, and Bruce met with the Queen of Alfheim: Aelsa Featherwine. We get a small reference to the comics where years ago, Thor crept up on her to steal a lock of her hair as part of a challenge by the Warriors Three, but she set his beard on fire, which took two decades to regrow. However, she lets this slide, as Thor tells her of Hela’s return and that they need to keep the Eternal Flame away from her. In Alfheim, we get to see some of the creatures like the Unicorns, Mermaids and primarily, the Faeries, who take a liking to the group, especially Bruce (I just wanna give him some happiness, ok?).

In Alfheim, this is where the more prominent character moments happen. Loki and Val start getting closer, Bruce gets a talk from Thor while Thor gets a talk from Queen Aelsa, which results in him calling Steve for advice as I talked about in the first part of the Gagnarok rewrite. And of course, this is where Hela astral projects herself on Alfheim and steals the Eternal Flame.

* * *

**While Heimdall and the Warriors Three help the Asgardians flee, Jane and Sif will seek out the call of the fallen Valkyrie**

I believe that Jane, Sif, and the Warriors Three were done beyond dirty. Sorry, Natalie, but I don’t think that Jane’s story was over. While I don’t think she’s a bad character, I just think that her character was mostly used as a plot device, whether to be the reason Thor changes, or to be the source of the Aether. So it would’ve been nice for her to get some development that doesn’t revolve around another character. I talked in the first part of the Gagnarok rewrite that Jane becomes a Valkyrie like in the comics, but I don’t want to change her so drastically.

She’s still this badass, intelligent woman who has a goddamn theory named after her, the only difference is that she learns how to fight. Unlike, Sif and Val’s fighting styles, which are more skilled and experienced, Janes fighting style revolves more around speed and intellect. Since she’s a smaller person and not Asgardian, Jane would use her physique to her advantage. This is a bit different from the first point in the first Gagnarok rewrite, but it’s cause my first idea wasn’t that great. Essentially, Jane would be guided by the voices of the fallen Valkyrie, and Sif helps her because she sees great potential in this mortal woman whom these fallen warrior women the equivalent of angels deem worthy and wish to make one of them.

I felt it would’ve been cool to see a Jane and Sif team up that’s essentially just them supporting each other and possibly getting a crush on one another cause why the hell not.

* * *

**Remove the revelation that Odin conquered the Nine Realms with Hela, as there was another King before him**

No, Odin did not conquer the Nine Realms with Hela and build Asgard. No, Asgard was not built on the backs of slaves (where did people get that???). Ya know who did build Asgard and did all the conquering business? Bor, aka Odin’s father. Asgard already had issues that have been addressed and we already know that Odin wasn’t a perfect king, we didn’t need to add this unnecessary colonization and slavery into the mix to make the kingdom look worse.

Just make Hela one of Odins generals in war and you’re good to go. We all know that Odin wasn’t perfect, but he wasn’t a monster ffs.

* * *

**Allow Thor to properly apologize for the way he and his family treated Loki, and as well as acknowledge that him, his father, and his mother are far from perfect**

I talked about how Thor and Loki didn’t get a proper reconciliation, and that in Gagnarok it seemed that their relationship just dropped in development. It would’ve been nice if after everything that’s happened, they get a moment where they just sit down and talk. Thor still doesn’t properly understand Loki, but he admits that he wants to try. He apologizes for how he treated his brother as beneath him and didn’t take his feelings into consideration. Along with this, he tries to apologize for how Odin lied to him all his life and how despite Loki loving her, Frigga allowed her youngest to live said lie.

However, Loki stops him, telling him that he can’t apologize for their parents actions, that Thor can’t speak for them, and that the scars aren’t going to fade so easily. But, he does see that his brother is being sincere and somewhat accepts his apology. This would’ve been a great way to show the two finally getting a chance to properly be brothers without simply getting mad at one another instead of talking things out and cooperating together. Yeah, they still have a long way to go, but they’re willing to have a fresh new start full of highs and lows. Healthy ones, of course.

* * *

**Have Thor confront Surtur in a peaceful manner to show how he’s properly grown**

So I still haven’t thought of an alternative way that Surtur returns and destroys Asgard, but once idea could be that Thor doesn’t get his crown, and instead leaves Surtur alive in Muspelheim. However, once Hela has returned, retrieved the Eternal Flame from Alfheim, and resurrected Fenris and her army, let’s make it that Surtur can sense the Flame and travels to Asgard (in some way). The team try their hardest to stop Hela, while Heimdall, the Warriors Three, and Sif evacuate the Asgardians. But every second, Surtur gets closer to the Eternal Flame until finally, the Flame comes to him, allowing him to become his Fire Giant form. He wields his great Twilight Sword, formed by the Burning Galaxy.

All hope seems lost: Hela is weakened, yes, but there’s hardly any time for the Asgardians to flee.

Now before I say what happens next, allows me to spew some exposition. Along with the Eternal Flame, the Light Elves also protected another artifact. Named Svalinn (after a real Norse item meaning “cold” or “chill”), this object took the shape of a lantern, wielding what seemed to be pure starlight within it. According to Queen Aelsa, this item held powerful magic, as it weakened any source of raw power for a time. Odin had originally kept it in his vault, but then gave it to the Light Elves along with the Eternal Flame as it proved too dangerous within his care.

The lantern could only be lit if the one holding it was in a state on tranquility, and it works solely through an Asgardian lullaby or hymn.

Cut back to present time, where Surtur is about to destroy Asgard, and the team is trying to come up with a plan. That’s when Loki steps in, pulls Thor to the side, and gives him Svalinn, saying he had “borrowed it” from the Light Elves (tho Thor suspects that he stole it but hey, Loki out here being five steps ahead). Although Surtur might be powerful, he is susceptible to magic and sorcery. So, Loki helps Thor keep his cool and light Svalinn, as the eldest steps up to the Fire Giant. Before Surtur can drive his sword into Asgard’s heart, he hears the sound of a hymn being sung, and turns to see the God of Thunder, daring to stand before him.

Luckily for Thor, the giant actually stops in his attack and has his full attention on the Asgardian. Even if he breaks after a second, Surtur still gives the God his attention. Thor pleads with Surtur to allow him and his friends to evacuate the kingdom, and that after they’re gone, Surtur is free to destroy Asgard and kill Hela. Despite being hesitant, the Giant agrees and traps Hela so that everyone can leave. Once doing so, Hela is defeated (not really if you’ve read the previous parts) and Surtur destroys Asgard.

This would’ve been a clear change to past Thor, who used to stop every conflict with brashness, and now decided to choose a more peaceful approach. Again, would have shown that Thor has gone full circle, and is closer to becoming the warrior king he was born to be, unlike in canon where he keeps the mentality of an ignorant prince.

* * *

So that’s mostly it for the second part of fanon Gagnarok, but I’d doubt it’ll be the last time I write about. Feel free to give me your thoughts.


	8. Captain America Serpent Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve recently watched CA: CW and honestly, I can see why Steve fans were upset. The plot felt all over the place (the Accords were literally forgotten the moment they were introduced), Tinkie had more screen time than the main character, and it felt more like an Avengers movie than the finale to the Captain America trilogy.
> 
> So I’ve decided to split it into two parts: first Serpent Society, then Civil War. The first part would be a Captain America movie, which would lead into the events of Civil War, which would just be a superhero movie. I’m not considering it an Avengers movie since Thor and Hulk aren’t present.
> 
> Anyway, let’s get right into it.

##  **The Plot**

So, what would be the plot? Well, as we’ve seen from Civil War, we know that HYDRA was planning on sending out more Winter Soldiers into the world, who would’ve been far worse than Bucky. I’ve decided that this would be a major plot point for Serpent Society, since it didn’t really fit Civil War.

Essentially, the plot would go something like this: A group of snake based villains called the Serpent Society have infiltrated a secret HYDRA base in Siberia, intending on sending more Winter Soldiers into the world, all the while hunting down the organization’s first subject: Bucky Barnes. As Captain America and his team (Black Widow, Falcon, Sharon Carter, and Scarlet Witch) strive to keep Barnes off the radar while stopping HYDRA, their biggest threats shall come in the hands of a former Sokovian Colonel and a ruthless assassin.

To get into more detail: the story would mostly take place in Russia, where the Siberian HYDRA base would be located. Team Cap would be undercover trying to stop the Serpent Society and Zemo before they let loose the Winter Soldiers. I put most of Team Cap except for Hawkeye and Ant-Man in here as this is supposed to be followed by Civil War. Although the main plot is catching the Serpent Society and Zemo, the objective is also to stop HYDRA’s newest addition: Iris.

Obviously by the end, the Society would be put to an end while Zemo is captured and taken into custody. However, Iris would unfortunately escape, moving onto HYDRA’s second phase of their plan to take down Captain America and the Avengers: the Accords. The story would mostly work as the side plot from Civil War since again, it didn’t really fit the film and made it feel more like an Avengers movie or as us Steve fans call it: Iron Man 4. I don’t really know what else I’d change , but if anyone would like to lend a helping hand, that’d be fine by me.

* * *

##  **The Team**

The main cast would be most of Team Cap: Steve, Bucky, Nat, Sam, Sharon, and Wanda. There’s not really much I can say about their roles in the story, but they’re either the same as Civil War or pretty basic. Steve, Sam, and Bucky would be the chaotic trio we know and love, while Nat, Wanda, and Sharon would be the badass women who’d get them out of dumbass situations. Just overall Team Cap being chaotic, badass, and damn iconic.

* * *

##  **The Serpent Society**

So we have our main villains; the Serpent Society, Helmet Zemo, and Iris. We basically already know about Zemo so I’ll skip him and get to the others. First, let’s get to our snake themed party, and then we’ll get onto our newest addition. Since the comic version of the group was so large, I decided to shrink the number of members. The Serpent Society would be composed of six people:

**King Cobra (Klaus Voorhees)-** An ex-convict bitten by a radioactive cobra, Voorhees possesses immense elasticity and serpent-like abilities due to the radioactive venom in his bloodstream and the experimental anti-toxin which he used that in turn, created a mutagenic catalyst while working with humanitarian medical researcher Professor Ezekiel Shecktor in India on a universal antitoxin for snake venom.

**Anaconda (Blanche Sitznski)-** A woman of six feet and two inches, Sitnzski has permanent serpentine adaptations due to being bioengineered at the Mutagenics Laboratory owned by the Roxxon Oil Company. She has a number of abilities including limb elongation and amphibian physiology (gills to breath underwater, scales on face, neck, and chest, and small fins on her cheeks), along with enhancements such as superhuman strength, agility, stamina, durability, and swimming speed, as well as a regenerative healing factor.

**Black Mamba (Tanya Sealy)-** Formerly working as a call girl in Chicago, Sealy was chosen by the Roxxon Oil Company to preform a heist. She was given telepathic abilities as well as the ability to project a cloud of energy known as Darkforce thanks to a special component in her brain implanted by the executives at Roxxon. Sealy most often uses her combined abilities to project the image of her opponent's loved one and then suffocate them with the darkforce. However, she must have extreme concentration to do so.

**Death Adder (Roland Burroughs)-** Thanks to the Roxxon Oil Company, Burroughs had undergone surgery, giving him gills, claws, and a bionic tail, as well as certain other physiological changes. However, due to a mistake during the surgery to give him gills, Burroughs was rendered mute. He possesses superhuman strength, swimming speed, and other amphibious abilities.

**Cottonmouth (Burchell Clemens)-** Little is known of Clemens and his past, but he was criminally active in the Southern United States. With snake fangs in place of his teeth, the snake themed villain possesses a bionic jaw that can dislocate far enough to fit a human head, and has sufficient strength to deform soft iron and crush cinderblock.

**Princess Python (Zelda DuBois)-** Once a member of the Circus Of Crime, DuBois is a skilled snake-dancer and trainer of snakes. Unlike the other members of the society, however, Dubois possesses no superhuman abilities, but she has various trained snakes, all named Precious, as well as occasionally wielding a hand-held taser that delivers an electric shock.

* * *

##  **Iris**

So now that we’ve gotten to the Serpent Society, let’s get into our ruthless assassin. I’ve already talked about Iris in a previous post, however maybe it’s not best seeing as there are spoilers in it, but it’s an introduction to the character nonetheless.

Wielding the codename Blood Boa, Iris is similar to the other Soldiers: an obedient, ruthless, killing machine. But she has a key difference: unlike them, Iris isn’t human. She’s an Android with a synthetic body made of Tungsten Carbide, trained in combat and artificial intelligence by HYDRA. For years the organization took the time into making Iris their perfect soldier and ensuring that there’s no chance she would defect, programming her to take orders from her superiors without question as well as passing on the beliefs of HYDRA.

Once Iris was ready and fully functional, she was activated by Helmet Zemo, who ordered the android to hunt down Captain America and his team while the Serpent Society would act as mere distractions for the heroes. Although Iris would comply with most of Zemo’s orders, she would eventually betray him, saying that she serves HYDRA and only HYDRA.

* * *

##  **The Little Moments**

What I mean by this section is essentially adding some character moments that develop the team and most importantly, Steve himself. Again, Civil War felt more like an Iron Man film rather than a Captain America film. And even if Tinkie wasn’t in it then it’s still not that great due to certain character moments, for example Steve and Sharon flirting right after Peggy’s funeral, and also just the treatment of Sharon in general. And let’s even talk about how Steve’s own film tried to make him look like he was wrong for going against the Accords.

So, I think it would be beneficial for moments between characters that’ll develop their bond. A scene between Steve and Sharon where they get to have witty banter and a buddy cop feel. No, they’re not together in this since Steve is with Thor, but the two respect and care for one another.

Another scene is with Sam and Bucky, who both talk about their respective traumas: Sam with the loss of Riley, and Bucky with his fall on the train and his torture at the hands of HYDRA. This allows for the two to grow exponentially close, and since I’m a sucker for SamBucky, this’ll plant the seeds that grow into a bond.

Wanda will have a moment where she remembers her brother alongside her family, and a proper flashback to when their building fell. We see Pietro and Wanda hide under bed, watching as the mortar shell refused to go off, all the while the screen pans in on the name “Stark”. After this, Natasha comforts Wanda, telling her she was lucky to have a family, unlike Nat who didn’t really have anyone until she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and then the Avengers. I feel a scene like this could have been nice to have development for Natasha, who the writers only seemed to care about when she was catering to the male characters.

As for Steve, there’d be a moment where he’d start getting tired. Just tired of fighting, of not trusting people, and of having so much on his shoulders. He had to keep a brave face on for his team because of course, he’s the Captain, their leader, and a symbol of hope and justice for many. For once, he allows someone else to take the reigns. Sharon decides to lead the team for a day while Steve regains his strength and has a moment to himself.

As his friends are hunting down the Serpent Society, Steve gets a visit from his lovely boyfriend, Thor. For a moment, Steve was at peace; there was no battle, no nagging, just sweet bliss. Thor has found little to nothing on the Infinity stones, and he felt as if there was something wrong in the Nine Realms. Something foul (aka foreshadowing of Ragnarok). Steve reassures him, while Thor does the same with Steve.

Eventually, it’s time for the Asgardian to leave and for the Captain to return to the field. They share a kiss, longing and passionate. “Go get ‘em, Thunder” Steve tells his lover. “I shall think of you every waking moment, my Evenlight” Thor said. Steve enjoyed how even for a few hours, Thor could make him feel small, cared for, and adored for all that he was.

* * *

Yeah, it got a bit sappy there at the end, but I just love my boys. Anyways, that’s all I have for now. Again, if anyone wants to add anything to this, that’ll be great.


	9. Spider-Man

Spider-Man is by far one of, if not, Marvel’s most iconic superhero. Everyone knows the friendly neighborhood web slinger through decades of TV shows and movie adaptations such as the Tobey Maguire trilogy and the Andrew Garfield films. And he’s been brought back again to the big screen in the form of the Tom Holland movies.

However, some fans have complained that the MCU’s version of Peter Parker is by far the weakest, saying that it didn’t feel like the actual character and more like “Iron Boy”. And frankly, I have to agree.

I grew up with both the Tobey Maguire and Andrew Garfield movies. Were they perfect? No. But I think it’s safe to say that they brought Spider-Man to life in their own unique ways. The Tom Holland movies, on the other hand, just seem very... lackluster.

So, in line with my Fanon Marvel series, I’ve decided to share my version of Peter Parker, which mostly contributes to what I think Marvel should’ve done to make the character slightly different from his previous versions, while also keeping that familiarity.

I’ll also be talking about certain aspects of the films seeing as I haven’t nor plan on seeing them.

* * *

##  **Peter Parker’s Age**

I would like to know the thought process of Marvel when they decided to make Peter fifteen years old. In the previous films, he’s been portrayed in a decent age. The Tobey Maguire version was eighteen in the first film, twenty in the second, and twenty-one in the third. While the Andrew Garfield version was seventeen and eighteen respectively. So there’s a pretty big downgrade to make the Tom Holland version extremely young.

Perhaps Marvel thought that by making Peter younger, then audiences would relate to him more. Except, that’s not the case. Instead, this resulted in Peter feeling quite babyish and even a bit immature. It felt like they were catering to fans who thought of Peter as a pure angel who can do no wrong, instead of a character with flaws like everyone else.

For me, I feel that if they wanted to make Peter not too young and not too old, I’d make him about nineteen. It’s a pretty good age, and it would stray away from the stereotypical teenage Peter. Speaking of which, I’d also put him in college instead of high school if the writers really wanted to keep him in a public environment.

* * *

##  **Keep Uncle Ben and Erase “Iron Boy”**

Another thing I’d like to know is who at Marvel thought it was a great idea to erase Ben Parker from Peter’s story and replace him with T*ny Stank. Ben is literally the most important person in Peter’s life, his true father figure. And the MCU threw him away. Not to mention, they completely forget that Aunt May is around too.

So I think it’s a no brainer that Ben should be kept as Peter’s primary father figure and his central driving force. And if they really wanted to give Peter a mentor or something, them pair with Scott Lang. Out of all the superheroes, I feel that Peter would get along with Ant-Man the most. Plus, Scott is everything T*ny wishes he could be and Peter deserved better.

But, if there really wanted Peter to look up to Iron Man, then at least have him be disillusioned and realize that T*ny isn’t who he thought he was. Make it that he was a fan of Iron Man, but not Stark, and that he tried to separate the two as if they were different people. But then come the Accords, and Peter stops supporting T*ny. I’ll probably get more in depth with Civil War in another post cause the whole movie was honestly a complete mess.

* * *

##  **Supporting Characters and Villains**

Certain fans have claimed that Peter’s background feels like one of a whitewashed Miles Morales, which honestly, isn’t far fetched. The erasure of Harry Osborn feels unnecessary seeing as he’s Peter’s best friend and even the previous films kept him despite their differences. If they wanted to include Ned Leeds, then just have him be MJ’s friend instead and have his personality be more like his comic counterpart so it doesn’t feel like he’s a rip off of Miles’s friend Ganke.

Speaking of MJ, I personally think it’s fine if they wanted to make her name Michelle Jones instead of Mary Jane. However, like Ned, they should have made her personality like her comic counterpart instead of a poorly written OC. No offense to Zendaya, I think she worked with what she was given, but the writing behind her was a bit messy. And you can ignore this last part, but for the Fanon Marvel version, I’d make her Black Cat since I saw someone make a version of MJ as Black Cat and I liked it. Again, you can ignore this last part.

As for the villains: don’t make them connected to Stank and don’t make them ploys to vilify the working class. The whole point of Spider-Man is that he’s a people person. He defends the middle and especially the lower class. Most of the villains he’s gone against are either rich billionaires or threats against the lesser class. So to have the villains be victims of the rich, while also having Peter fight them and support a billionaire just feels... well, wrong. So just... don’t do that.

* * *

##  **Peter In General**

Now, let’s get into Peter himself. He was fifteen when he got bitten by the spider and since in my version he’s nineteen, that means that he’s been Spider-Man for about five years. That already would give him some experience and not make him seem like a newby when he enters Civil War. Peter is actually pretty intelligent, being gifted primarily in science and engineering. So there’s no reason for his suit to be constructed by Stank when Peter has always made his own gear. However, that doesn’t mean Peter can’t get help from someone like Scott or Hank Pym, who in the comics even recognized Peter as having a brilliant mind. So yeah, Parker ain’t dumb.

Another thing is that Peter isn’t an innocent cinnamon roll and some pure angel. He’s been categorized by Fury as being a Level 8 on the power grid, so that already show’s that Spider-Man can be a genuine threat. Although most versions of Spider-Man would ensure that they looked friendly, I wanted to change it up for my version. Spider-Man wouldn’t kill obviously, because then that would be a disservice to his character. But I think it would be interesting if he only ever made himself look like a threat to his enemies, primarily with adding spider arms that he took from the Iron Spider suit when he found out T*ny was full of shit. All I’m saying is, be grateful Spider-Man doesn’t kill.

As for Peter in general, I’d keep his abrasive personality and awkward traits, but still show that he’s gained some confidence over the years. And also, just make him a little shit cause honestly, what’s Spider-Man without his sense of humor? But behind all that, Peter is ultimately a loner, shy, and has been hurt due to all the trauma he’s had to endure. However, he’s also kind, brave, and has an immensely strong moral compass, mostly thanks to Uncle Ben, which is another reason why he’s so important.

In my version, I’d like to explore a darker aspect to Peter’s character. No, I wouldn’t make him an edge lord or whatever, but just different from his previous counterparts. Have it that his aloof and somewhat innocent approach that people think he is, is actually just a facade. Since Peter has had to live in a rough environment for most of his life, with having to work jobs to support his aunt and getting furiously bullied in school, this would force him to have to put on a mask that painted him as some dumb photographer who just wants to get the scoop no matter what. But ultimately, he knows what he’s doing. He’s not stupid, and he describes his spider-sense as him “assuming the worst out of every situation”.

With this, I think this would allow Peter to have some depth, while also destroying the common stereotype of him just being a dumb, weak fanboy who makes references every second. Cause it was funny the first few times, but now it’s just getting irritating. Oh, and one more thing: Peter Parker is Jewish and bisexual. No I do not take criticism. Good day

* * *

So this is all that I’ve got. If there’s anything I missed, feel free to let me know. Hopefully I rewrote Peter in an efficient enough way.


End file.
